


Special Seating

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Domestic Life of Barnes and Noble [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rides Bucky's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Seating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/93888441626/sighs-happily-tell-us-more-nsfw-things) with great inspiration from [THIS NSFW GIF](http://snoggingandgroping.tumblr.com/post/44868241730/atlinmerrick-wanking-and-rimming-im-just). In response to [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/92926908731/sighs-happily-tell-us-more-nsfw-things) post: _Steve sitting on Bucky’s face as Bucky fucks him with his tongue. (◡‿◡✿)_

**Title** : Special Seating  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 1380  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bottom!Steve, rimming, face sitting, fingering, barebacking, dirty talk, use of endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Steve rides Bucky's face.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/93888441626/sighs-happily-tell-us-more-nsfw-things) with great inspiration from [THIS NSFW GIF](http://snoggingandgroping.tumblr.com/post/44868241730/atlinmerrick-wanking-and-rimming-im-just)

Steve glanced back at Bucky, Bucky’s metal hand curled around his cock where it jutted from the fly of Bucky’s jeans. His chin dipped to his chest, Bucky’s right hand squeezing his ass. His own prick was hard and leaking in his fist, slow, leisurely strokes teasing preejaculate from the slit.

He clenched around Bucky’s jaw, thighs tensing as he slowly rolled his body on Bucky’s face. Bucky’s nose pressed into his perineum, pressure against the sensitive skin making Steve groan. He slowed the grind of his hips, letting Bucky dictate the soft, slick glide of Bucky’s tongue over his hole. Shuddering, his cheeks flexed, whine building in his chest as Bucky pointed his tongue and drove it into his body.

Bucky was thankful that his version of the serum allowed him deeper breaths. No way was he going to waste time sucking in oxygen when Steve so perfectly fucked himself on his tongue. He squeezed Steve’s ass, sliding his tongue into Steve’s loose hole. The jerk of his hand along his dick matched the whirl of his tongue, Steve’s quiet, panting moans tightening his sac.

Steve whispered Bucky’s name, left hand cupping his balls and curling around the base as Bucky tongue fucked him toward orgasm. He quickened the slide of his fist, grip slick with precome. Bucky groaned into his hole and he grumbled, petulantly lifting his hips so Bucky could deeply inhale. He laughed, Bucky briefly cursing in Russian before guiding him back onto Bucky’s tongue.

Stilling his hand at the root, Bucky focused on tonguing Steve’s hole, slowly dragging the flat of his tongue around Steve’s clenching rim. Steve cried out above him, hips grinding down harder on his mouth. He hummed, alternately driving his tongue as deep as he could and circling the clench of muscle. Steve’s toes curled where they pressed against his biceps, Steve’s knuckles brushing his forehead with each of Steve’s downward strokes.

Bucky let go of his cock, both hands squeezing Steve’s firm asscheeks, spreading him wide so he could bury his face even deeper between Steve’s legs. Steve moaned and clenched his thighs around his head, one hand dropping to his hair and tugging hard. He growled, keeping his tongue pointed and curling it in the tight flutter of Steve’s hole.

“Buck, _Bucky_ ,” moaned Steve, tightening his fist around his balls and the base of his cock. His abdomen clenched and contracted, sweat dripping through the divots of his muscles. He pet Bucky’s hair, slick with perspiration and tangled from the drag of his fingers. Bucky tipped his head back, stubbled jaw chafing the inner curve of his buttocks as he rode Bucky’s face. His chest and shoulders were flushed, heat creeping up his neck toward the tips of his ears. “ _Jesus_ , Buck, that’s— _fuck_ —that’s so good, _god_ ,” he gasped, letting go of Bucky’s hair and white-knuckling the headboard. The bed shook as he braced himself on his knees, hips rolling harder on Bucky’s dexterous tongue.

Humming, Bucky slid his hands closer to his face, spreading Steve’s cheeks and teasing the slick stretch of Steve’s hole with his thumbs. Steve moaned and rose on his knees, giving him just enough room to ease two of his bionic fingers into Steve’s entrance. He crooked the digits, slipping his tongue in between the spread of metal.

“Oh my _god_ , Buck, I’m gonna come. Oh. _Oh fuck_ ,” panted Steve, writhing above Bucky, shivering when Bucky pushed rhythmically against his prostate, tip of his tongue wickedly tracing figure eights between his digits.

“So do it,” murmured Bucky, freeing his fingers and guiding Steve back onto his face, tongue gliding over Steve’s hole. He squished Steve’s cheeks together, leaning into Steve’s heavy weight and pushing his tongue into Steve. Steve cursed and shuddered above him. Smacking Steve’s ass, he licked Steve through his release, Steve’s knuckles dragging along his forehead as Steve jerked himself through the last tremors of his orgasm.

He continued dragging his tongue over Steve’s hole, Steve whimpering and folding over his head, hips shuddering before he lifted off of Bucky’s mouth.

“ _Bucky_ ,” whispered Steve, laughing as he rubbed his forehead against the comforter. Bucky spanked him as Bucky shifted out from between his legs. He looked back at Bucky and grabbed their lube, pushing it toward Bucky, “ _Fuck_ me.”

“Is that not what I’d been doing?” asked Bucky, smirking and rubbing at the slight ache in his jaw. Steve narrowed his eyes at him, making him chuckle. “You sure you’re up for it, baby doll?” He gently dragged his fingers over Steve’s hips. Steve huffed, twisting around and pushing Bucky’s jeans down his thighs. He smeared lube over his cock before shifting backward and guiding him inside. Groaning, he circled Steve’s waist and nestled in the curves of Steve’s back. His orgasm coiled tight in his gut, lingering just out of reach as Steve moaned and keened while Steve rode his tongue. Burying his face in Steve’s neck, he rocked into Steve.

Steve held Bucky’s hands and buried the other in Bucky’s messy hair. He wouldn’t get hard again before Bucky came, but the drag of Bucky’s prick over his prostate shot heat up and down his spine. His breathing hitched, Bucky shallowly thrusting, crown hitting that spot with every precise movement of Bucky into his body.

Bucky swore, clutching Steve against his chest and brushing his mouth along Steve’s neck. Steve bared his throat and he caught Steve’s jumping pulse between his teeth, nibbling his hot, sweaty skin as Steve whispered his name. “ _Fuck_ , Stevie, you’re all wet from my tongue. You love riding my face, don’t you, sweetheart? Love how deep I can get inside you and the way your ass rubs against my scruff.”

“God, Bucky, _yes_. Came just from your tongue. Had to touch myself after ‘cuz it was too much. _Bucky_.” Steve moaned, tipping his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and dragging Bucky’s hands up to his chest. He held Bucky’s metal hand over his left pec, grinding back against Bucky when his right hand curved over his other pec. Pulling Bucky’s hair, he pushed his chest into the massage of Bucky’s hands, nipples peaking under the steady pressure.

“Mm, love it even more when I play with your tits, don’t you?” said Bucky, eyes shuttering closed as he rolled Steve’s nipples between his fingers. Steve keened and his cock jerked, body valiantly trying to pull him over the edge. “Love having ‘em squeezed and fondled when I fuck you from behind. Isn’t that right, baby doll?”

“ _Bucky_ ,” gasped Steve, clutching Bucky’s metal hand over his pec and shivering.

“Jesus, Steve, I’m _close_. Almost came from the noises you were makin’. I love how loud you get when I get my tongue inside you; it’s like you gotta make enough noise for both of us ‘cuz you can’t hear me talk about how much I love eating you out.”

“C’mon, Bucky, _please_. I want you to come in me. Let me feel you, Buck. _Bucky_.” Steve groaned, chin falling to his chest as Bucky snapped his hips.

“ _Yes_ , Stevie. Oh _fuck_. Fuck! _Steve_.” Bucky pressed his panting mouth to the back of Steve’s neck, fingers digging into Steve’s chest as he made a mess of Steve. He circled his hips until he was spent, planting small kisses to Steve’s nape as his body quaked. Steve hummed and wriggled in his lap, fingers clenching and relaxing in his hair, stroking his scalp. “Hey. _God_ ,” he groaned, dropping his hands to Steve’s hips and pulling out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” whispered Steve, turning his head and nudging Bucky’s jaw with his chin. He cupped Bucky’s cheek and sucked on Bucky’s bottom lip, humming into Bucky’s mouth when he opened up for his tongue. Patting Bucky’s face, he grinned, arching his back and stretching.

Bucky shook his head and shoved off his jeans. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and tugged him until they lay sideways across their bed.

“Bucky, no napping; I’m all _wet_ ,” said Steve, shifting back against Bucky, come dribbling from his hole.

Bucky smirked and rubbed his face in Steve’s hair, reaching down and circling Steve’s slick entrance. “I’ll take care of ‘ya, Stevie,” he said, kissing Steve’s shoulder and squeezing him tight. “ _After_ a nap.”


End file.
